


A choice to make

by CharlyImperial



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fog Warriors, M/M, One Shot, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlyImperial/pseuds/CharlyImperial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Hawke and his Crew save themselves on Seheron, only to meet the Fogwarriors. <br/>They want to leave the Island after a while - If only there wasn´t this handsome elven Fogwarrior... </p><p>(Contest-Entry for Askbroodyelf on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A choice to make

**Author's Note:**

> Contest-Entry for Askbroodyelf on Tumblr  
> Thats why its kind of short :D

It had been one week. One week since their ship had broken down and most of his crew had died.  
The storm had been horrible and literally ripped their ship into two.  
The little island Garrett, and only a few members of his little Pirate-crew, found and saved themselves on was probably Seheron. Sadly Garrett had no map and had completely lost his orientation in the storm, so he could only assume.

That was until they met the Fogwarriors. A group of Rebels that was living in the wilds of Seheron, that got curious about the people dragging themselves on Seheron´s beach.  
One Week since that happened.  
One Week in which Garrett, Anders, Varric and Isabela found a home with the Fogwarriors.  
And not a single day had passed in which they had not been scared.  
The Fogwarriors were brutal, wild and bowed to no Master. They fought against anything that moved – Tevinter and Qunari alike. They killed silently and with no mercy.  
Why they had not attacked them, was still a riddle for Garrett. Maybe they felt sorry.

While the others wanted to find a ship and leave quickly again, Garrett wasn´t so sure anymore.  
Because there was this elf – White hair, brown skin, tattooes all over his body and the most pretty green eyes Garrett had even seen.  
That elf he sat with every night, talking and laughing. It had taken him 4 days until the elf, named Fenris, had showed he actually liked his silly jokes. The first time he had heard the young mans laugh he thought he must die from happiness. 

So it happened that another week passed, and Garrett started to enjoy this wild life. Fenris had showed him how to use a spear to hunt fishes with and what wild berries he could eat and which would kill him.

Isabela found a ship that would take them then. But Garrett wasnt´ so sure he wanted to leave anymore.  
He prayed to the Maker that night and asked him for a sign. If only Fenris would accept him, he would not go.

So when he met the elf that night again, sitting with him as always and the green eyes were looking at him, shining from the campfire, Garrett leaned forward and kissed the elf´s soft lips.  
For a moment he thought, Fenris was angry with him and Garrett feared he would be punched and left with a broken nose – But after a moment of looking confused and angry, Fenris smiled.

It had been two weeks with Fogwarriors.  
And by the day, his old Crew set to sail back to Kirkwall with a Qunari-ship.. Garrett stayed.  
He watched the ship leaving and waved his old friends goodbye with one hand, while he held Fenris´ in the other.


End file.
